The Many Adventures Of Nin Eon: Minecraft V2
by Zurprize
Summary: The possibility of alternate realities coexisting with ours has yet to be determined in our world,but in works of fiction,anything can be possible. Follow our hero,The Ninjealeon,as he experiences his first exploit through The Rift,a swirling green vortex capable of transportation between alternate realities.
1. Quadrilateral Expanse

Hey Partygoers, how's it been? The Many Adventures of Nin Eon: Minecraft V2 has finally returned after some time over a month. I have reworked my writing process and from now on I will have a set uploading time of Friday at 8 PM EST every week. Also, I'm sorry if you were expecting a lot of Minecraft in this first chapter, but that isn't until the end, and even then it isn't much, this chapter was mostly for the backstory. Well, now that I've gotten that out of the way, what do you say we get to the new and improved Adventures of Nin Eon: Minecraft. Anyways, **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**

Disclaimer: Minecraft is property of Mojang AB

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: October 10, 1999

Time: Exactly midnight

Location: North Woods, Central Park, Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

"I am quite sorry my son," spoke a man in a black trench coat with matching black fedora and scarf. "I am sorry it has to be this way, I never thought it would come to this, but it seems that our reality was not ready for you. Now, I can only hope that this one is. I know that one day you will return to your rightful home, but until that day comes you will live among these pitiful humans. Farewell, son, but remember: Death will come swiftly to those who are ignorant of their own ending, and Death always knows who is. I must go now, our time together has been short, but you can be sure that it has been meaningful." After the farewell, the man slowly faded away, but as he left he dropped a small box into the box that held the baby. The box was black with a black bow holding the box together, and on top of bow was a message that read: "To my son, when you have experienced the death of someone dear, open this box."

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: October 10, 2010

Time: 10:10 PM

Location: Home

It was that night he died, Timmy to be exact. Timmy died that night at that time, but he felt no pain, he just simply slipped away. The doctors tried their hardest to bring him back, but to no avail. The family could only watch as their son and his adoptive brother passed away right before their very eyes. It was that night that everyone knew something had changed, but no one knew what, but from that night onwards that family was never the same.

The one that cried the most was The Boy, whom the family named Umbra, after the shadows that always seemed to follow him wherever he went. No matter where he was, or where he went there seemed to be a constant darkness that followed him. However, on that night the darkness grew, it consumed the boy, it changed him. After that night, he never spoke again, and the darkness that followed him carried a deathly silence that would drive the sanest man into insanity if left with it for any amount of time. So naturally, people began avoiding him, some even moved away, but worst of all his own parents left him.

He was found days later by only the small stroke of luck that police had been conducting an investigation nearby and were searching abandoned houses in that area. When he was found inside, at first the police were startled, but after regaining their bearings they proceeded to try to get the strange boy to justify him being there.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" asked the officer with a nametag that read: Jenkins. Umbra provided them no response, but only looked up. He stared straight into the eyes of Officer Jenkins, who fell over backwards and began to yell into his radio for backup. When reinforcements arrived only the two officers were found and through subsequent testing, were found to be in a catatonic state. However, days later the two recovered and when questioned about the cause of the request for reinforcements the two both explained that all they could remember was a deafening silence and an enlightening darkness afterwards both suffered severe cardiac arrest and were pronounced dead hours later.

Umbra, who was never found by the police, left the house and began to wander around the island of Manhattan. However, a few days later, Umbra was walking around the streets and accidently bumped into someone; when he did, something fell out of Umbra's pocket. Umbra looked down to see a small black box with a black bow holding it together and a note attached to the top. When he saw this, something in him snapped, and The Darkness was driven out, but it didn't leave without a fight and even when it was forced out, it left a small part behind. This small part would later become something that Umbra would loathe as much as physically possible.

Umbra bent down to pick up the box and upon retrieving it, he read the note on top. After reading the short message he crumpled it up and threw it into a nearby trashcan. He slowly untied the bow and stored it in his pocket for later. He slowly removed the top of the box, and peered inside. Inside was a black, digital watch that had the correct time of 12:24, but the difference between it and your standard, everyday watch was how the watch appeared. The watch itself was a small, black rectangle with a half centimeter bezel around the edges with a design of green swirls, but there wasn't a specific pattern for the swirls, they were completely irregular. Also, to make matters stranger, the designs had been laser engraved down to the atomic level which, with current technology, was impossible. The watch also had other features that weren't exactly normal, for one, the date display actually contained the year which isn't exactly rare, but it is definitely not so common. However, that isn't where the uniqueness ends; underneath the time and date were two other lines of text. The first simply stated "Earth", and the second stated similarly simply "Temporary Home". The reason for said lines was unknown.

Umbra strapped on the watch with a flinch because the watch seemed to fit itself perfectly near Umbra's wrist. Also, much to his discomfort, Umbra was unable to remove said watch. He sighed and continued walking.

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: October 10, 2012

Time: Exactly midnight

Location: Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

It finally rolled around, Umbra's most hated day of the year, the day that his "parents" found him in Central Park. He hates it more than the world hates Aqua's "Barbie Girl" or Nickelback's "Photograph". This was the day that the two people he called "parents" discovered him, took them into their home, raised him, and then years later, in 2010, subsequently abandoned him. He hated it mostly because it forced him to remember those two people, as well as Timmy. Umbra didn't like to think of both of these topics together, he liked to keep Timmy separate from the "other two". Timmy was the best friend he ever had, as well as the best brother anyone could ask for. Timmy was four years older than Umbra, but that didn't stop him from hanging out with his little brother. Timmy actually hung out with Umbra more than his own friends, and that made Umbra feel special. And yet, Timmy was still taken earlier than he should have been.

However, today was also the day Umbra met her. Her name was Corvus, she was a crow. Corvus was his Jiminy Cricket for the years after the discovery of what Umbra would refer to as "The Watch". However, you might know her as another name: Death. Yes, he hung out with Death on a regular basis, and to make the situation even stranger, unlike popular belief, Death is in fact, a female. Also, contrary to common belief, she is not cold and soulless (at least, not in the personality sense) she's actually quite the sweetheart.

After all this, and there is still something that shaped his entire history. This was also the day he discovered Umbranium, which would later be renamed. Umbranium was a glossy, black, naturally occurring metal that would have to be kept completely separate from all other elements on the Periodic Table due to its anomalous properties. After accidental testing, Umbra discovered that upon receiving an electrical signal of exactly 10 volts, the element becomes invisible to not only the visible spectrum, but every currently known form of electromagnetic waves. It was also found to be extremely ductile and malleable, but it was also the densest element on the table, even denser than Osmium, and it even had a higher strength-to-density ratio than Titanium making it the strongest and hardest element on the Periodic Table. The freezing point was estimated to be somewhere near absolute zero, possibly absolute zero itself, and its boiling point estimated to be higher than the temperatures produced by the center of the Sun (28.3 million degrees Fahrenheit, a little less than 15.7 million degrees Celsius, and 15.7 million degrees Kelvin) possibly close to 4 trillion degrees Celsius (7.2 trillion degrees Fahrenheit or a little over 4 trillion degrees Kelvin). However, the most amazing property about Umbranium which is caused by a combination of all of its previous properties, it is able to shape-shift, in the common sense. With enough of it, it could be possible to shift into near anything.

However, everything wasn't right in the world. When Umbra discovered that element, Death decided that her job had been completed, so she left his side, but as she left, she let him know she'd be watching him.

So, with a newly discovered, previously not-so, element he began construction of what would be known as the Infinite Living Space. As the name implies, the inside structure is infinite, capable of having as many or as little rooms as needed/wanted. However, to the outside observer the ILS could not be seen with any form of electromagnetic waves. During the process of constructing the ILS Umbra had a thought; he could rid Manhattan of all its crime with this Umbranium that he could do near anything with.

Fortunately, he completed the ILS faster than he had anticipated, so he immediately began work on making the suit that would change history forever.

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: October 10, 2013

Time: N/A

Location: NILS, Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

It had taken a little less than a year, but he now had an actual working model. Although, he had had many prototypes, none of them made it very far in the development stage, except one. The suit that came to be has a form-fitting design much like a jumpsuit. It is made of many folding panels of Umbranium that can retract and protract upon command. The suit is comprised of two sections, the Interface Helmet and the Protection Armor. The IH is used to protect the head as well as provide Umbra with control over all of the suit's systems. The PA is exactly what it says it is.

When retracted the IH is a small, square-like panel surgically inserted into the back of Umbra's head, and the PA is a larger, longer rectangle surgically attached along the spine. The suit is capable of shape-shifting into virtually anything to an extent, as well as the same invisibility as the ILS. After considering these characteristics, Umbra decided upon the name "The Ninjealeon", which is short for Ninja Chameleon. Also, so that he would no longer have any connection to his past self, he changed his actual name. He would from that point on be known as Nin Eon. His inventions were also renamed accordingly: the Ninjealeonic Infinite Living Space/NILS, the Ninjealeonic Suit/NS, the Ninjealeonic Interface Helmet/NIH, Ninjealeonic Protection Armor/NPA, and Umbranium was renamed Ninjealeonium.

After the completion of the NS, realization of the impossibility of managing all of the NS's systems and subsystems finally hit him, so he began work on his Ninjealeonic Artificial Intelligence, whom would later be named "NinjOS" for Ninja Operating System.

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: October 10, 2014

Time: N/A

Location: NILS, Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

It was finally complete, NinjOS to be precise. It had taken him an entire year, which, for most, it seemed impossible to make an AI in that amount of time, but to him it should not have taken that long. The reason it **had** taken that amount of time was due mostly to Nin's habit of testing. For every line of code that was entered, he tested that current version. Then, there were the bugs of which he had to, very meticulously, manually rid of due to the lack of a proper debugging program. His process for debugging was going over the entire program several times for every bug, testing, finding a new bug, fixing it, and rinsing and repeating. There was also one other key factor that played into the delay, his absolute disdain for talking. So, because of this, he had to make NinjOS capable of receiving mental commands from Nin. Which of course was difficult in and of itself, but to make matters worse, one time he accidently knocked himself out for a few hours when he was testing a new mechanism for receiving information from his brain waves. Finally, after all these delays, and all the times he passed out, or knocked himself out, after all the countless hours of consecutive working and days without sleep, he was incredibly relieved to finally be done. After completing NinjOS, Nin slept for an entire 24 hours, only to wake up to NinjOS alerting Nin of his birthday.

Of course, you could almost hear Nin's thoughts as he jumped up to find that he had accidently activated that version of NinjOS before he fell asleep. However, after discussing with this new found artificial intelligence, Nin found that NinjOS turned out exactly how Nin wanted had him to. Nin then began work on integrating NinjOS into the NS. After which, Nin could finally get to his true objective.

It only took him a week to have NinjOS integrated, and when he was finally done, Nin was elated to find that NinjOS worked perfectly, a little too perfectly. You see, during the process of creating NinjOS, Nin had the grand idea of giving NinjOS the ability to think and learn, which to the surprise of Nin, did not end in the hostile takeover of the world by the extremely advanced artificial intelligence, but NinjOS had the idea that if they were going to fight crime, they were going to need to know everything about the criminals that they were looking for. So, the best idea was to create a device that could store the knowledge of everything, and so they began work on "The Database" as it would, from then on, be known as.

A few months later, and The Database was complete. However, that was not the only thing of noting that happened. Upon completion, it was decided that The Database should be filled with information and the obvious first choice was the internet, but after they had gained everything they could from there, they turned to a second source of information, Nin's mind. Upon mental probing, it was found that Nin knew more information than should be physically possible, but the real problem was **exactly** what he knew. To be precise, he knew literally every single piece of knowledge, past and present, that any life form on Earth had ever discovered or were discovering at that moment, or in Layman's terms: he knew literally everything (and by literally I mean its original definition not that new definition that those idiots at Oxford added). Even with all this newfound information The Database was not full, which of course was intentional so that it could continue to be filled up over time as Nin learned new things.

Now armed with a suit capable of doing nearly anything, an AI that was a better friend than anyone could ever be, and an archive of literally every single piece and bit of everything that had ever existed and currently exists, he set out to rid Manhattan of every single criminal.

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: October 11, 2014

Time: 7:00 A.M.

Location: Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

The hour of truth finally rolled around as Nin awoke to the sound of his preset alarm. It was finally time to see if all the work he had put in was worth it. He had his normal breakfast of scrambled eggs, a slice of toast slathered with jelly, and three strips of bacon, all amazingly prepared by his in-house chef, NinjOS. Afterwards, he donned his casual clothes consisting of his black zip-up hoodie emblazoned with his logo of a white chameleon wearing a black shinobi shōzoku encompassed by a white circle, white t-shirt, black, loose-fitting jeans, simple white socks, and his specialized black shoes that instead of having shoe laces, were made to pro- and retract much like the NS, all of which was made by himself with help from NinjOS in the modeling department. He then set out onto the streets.

Just as Nin was beginning to lose hope in this plan, NinjOS alerted him of a possible crime in progress that was spotted on a security camera on the next block. Nin knew it was a possibility, but he also knew that if he didn't go, who knows what might happen. So, he ran into a nearby subway, went into the restroom, and protracted the NS. Upon protraction, Nin initiated the invisibility module and left the restroom undetected. After leaving the subway, he started running to the scene of the crime. A minute or two later and he arrived at the crime scene to find a woman being held against a wall by a man with a knife. The man was attempting to force her to give him her money. She was just about to hand it to him when Nin's invisibility module malfunctioned and he returned to being visible. Upon, sighting him the woman's eyes grew wider (if that were possible at this time) and Nin heard a muffled scream. The mugger turned to see what had caused this reaction, and upon seeing Nin he grew wide eyed and turned to point his knife at Nin. The mugger then began to run towards Nin, and during this moment, NinjOS began calculating the trajectory, velocity, and the force of the knife. Then, after calculations were completed, the mugger reached Nin, but as he did Nin karate chopped the mugger's right shoulder, causing him to drop the knife. Before the knife even hit the ground, Nin caught it midair and placed it on the ground gently and returned to the mugger. However, the mugger looked as if he had just crapped his pants and he may very well have. As the mugger recovered from being disarmed, he decided it would be a good idea to punch Nin, but Nin would have none of that. Nin caught the mugger's fist mid-punch, spun him around, grabbed his own specially made handcuffs, and cuffed the mugger's hands behind his back. Nin then pushed the mugger to the ground, ran the scanning module, and, after finding no additional weapons, requested that NinjOS call the police and alert them of their current position.

After dealing with the mugger, Nin approached the woman while holding out his hand to her. The woman looked very uneasy, but shook Nin's hand anyway. Nin then used NinjOS's built in thought to speech module to assure the woman that he was not a threat and that the police would arrive soon. He then explained that the police would question her on what happened and when they did to answer them truthfully, no matter how much they didn't believe her. The woman only nodded at everything he "said". Then, Nin heard the police sirens in the distance and began walking away, but the woman asked him his name. So, NinjOS responded truthfully: "I am the Ninjealeon, the new protector of the citizens of Manhattan, New York." Then, as Nin began to initiate the, now temporarily repaired, invisibility module he saw a flash behind him as the woman took a picture of him, which Nin of course had no problem with because it would help her prove that he existed to the cops, and, if he was really lucky, they might show the picture on the news later that afternoon.

Afterwards, Nin returned to the restroom he had entered previously, retracted the NS, and exited the subway only to return to wandering the streets waiting for something to happen, but to his disappointment (sort of) nothing else happened, of course he knew that that was a good thing, but he wanted to test the NS out again. However, he wouldn't have been able to anyway due to the NS's malfunction, or so NinjOS would have him believe. So, he returned to the NILS early to repair the NS.

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: October 11, 2014

Time: 7:00 P.M.

Location: NILS, Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

Later that night, as Nin was eating his dinner in the living room of the NILS he turned the TV to the Seven o' Clock News and like he expected (and hoped for) the main story was about him. "Good late afternoon everyone, I'm Shannon McBrewer here with the Seven o' Clock News, and tonight we have a very interesting story to tell. According to officials, earlier today the police received an anonymous 911 call requesting that police officers come to a certain alleyway. Doesn't sound too weird, does it? Well, the weird part was **who** made the anonymous call. I'll let Officer Brandon, the officer who responded to the call, explain what happened, Officer Brandon," the anchorwoman said.

"Well, it was pretty early this morning, maybe eight, and I had just arrived at the station when we received what we thought was probably just a prank call because the voice on the other end was some robotic voice, but when we requested that he not prank call 911 he assured us that he was telling the truth. I should probably elaborate a bit, so according to the caller, there was a mugging in process at **[REDACTED]** so after going over the risks of this being just a prank call, we decided we couldn't risk this not being just a prank call and after we told the caller that we were on our way, he hung up. So, we hopped in the patrol car, and headed that way, but when we got there, there wasn't a mugging in process," Officer Brandon explained.

"So, it was just a prank call?" asked Shannon.

"No, actually there **had** **been** a mugging in progress, but when we arrived all we saw was a woman looking pretty spooked and a man on the ground with his hands cuffed behind his back and a slightly rusty knife on the ground near him. After, we apprehended the suspect we took the woman to the station to ask her the routine questions like what the man wanted, why he might have done it, and had she known him before this incident, but we also had to ask the question of who left the guy there," he continued.

"So, who did it?"

"I was just getting to that. So, after getting to that question she looked kind of nervous, she probably thought we wouldn't believe her thinking back on it now, and, to admit the truth with all honesty, we didn't at first. She told us that some kind of . . . 'metallic humanoid' to quote what she said, had stopped the man. Of course, no one in their right mind would believe that at first, but then she showed us a picture of this 'metallic humanoid' walking away," he replied.

"And is it OK for us to show this picture?" Shannon asked.

"Of course," Officer Brandon responded. Then, on the screen appeared the picture the woman had taken of Nin walking away. The anchorwoman looked at it in shock.

"S-So, do you think it's real?" she asked.

"Well, really we have no idea if we're right or not, but . . . we believe it is real," the officer answered with much trepidation as he wiped his forehead with his handkerchief.

"OK, and one last question, do you know who or what this thing is called?"

"Actually, we do, sort of. According to the victim, as it was walking away she asked who it was, and it replied in, what we presume to be, the same robotic voice that called us 'I am the Ninjealeon, the new protector of the citizens of Manhattan, New York' or so she told us. However, currently we can only speculate on whether it was telling the truth," Officer Brandon finished.

"Well, thank you Officer Brandon for showing up tonight and is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Yes, there is one last statement I would like to make. If anyone knows anything about this 'Ninjealeon' please get in contact with us, or, alternatively, if you come into possession of any information concerning this mysterious . . . 'vigilante' please turn it in immediately. Remember people, we don't know if this . . . 'thing' is a threat or not."

"Thank you for that Officer Brandon and we'll return with the weather forecast after this commercial break," Shannon McBrewer said as the camera zoomed out and commercials started playing. Nin didn't know how to feel about this, they seemed to want to paint him as a criminal himself but not one at the same time. Another thing, when they said that they wanted information about him, they weren't going to get it, he was way too careful for that to happen. Although, he didn't care if they got pictures of him, they needed evidence of his existence after all.

Nin had been planning to go out hunting (for criminals) that night, but the repairs were going to take longer than he had expected. So, he obviously decided against it. Instead he was just going to go to bed early.

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: N/A

Time: N/A

Location: Dreamland (Not Kirby's)

Nin tended to have strange dreams, but on occasion he got ideas or inventions in his dreams. Since he started having these bizarre dreams, he decided that it would be best if he recorded his dreams. In this dream, Nin was in school, but it wasn't a flashback, he knew that because in the dream he was in high school, which he had never gone to. What stood out in this dream was his backpack, it wasn't your typical cheaply made drawstring bag, or like a more expensive, traditional, dual-strap backpack. It was a dual strap backpack, yes, but it was made of Ninjealeonium, from what Nin could tell. What's more is that when Nin opened the bag to retrieve his materials, the inside looked as if it was in outer space, and instead of pulling out his school materials, Nin pulled out a blueprint in his style of blueprinting with lots of sticky notes stuck to the edges. However, out of all the notes, one stuck out to Nin, it read "Pocket dimension or something else?" in Nin's hastily scrawled handwriting. Then, after going over it several times it was replaced into the backpack, or from what Nin saw on the blueprint the Ninjealeonic Infinite Storage Apparatus. He then pulled out his school materials and got to work on the problems on the board. Then, he woke up.

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: October 12, 2014

Time: 7:00 A.M.

Location: NILS, Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

When Nin woke up, NinjOS was already working on replicating the blueprint from the dream. After Nin ate his breakfast, got to work on replicating the blueprint, and after the replication was done, Nin immediately got to work on the NISA.

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: April 5, 2015

Time: N/A

Location: NILS, Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

Six months later and the NISA was complete. Also, in that time 'The Ninjealeon' had gained quite the reputation for saving people, as well as the trust of the NYPD and the citizens of Manhattan. He had also gotten the idea for another invention that after replication of the blueprint was complete he would immediately begin work on it. This invention, he knew would take a long time to complete, but once completed, it would change how Nin perceived the Universe. To elaborate, the blueprint was for something called the Ninjealeonic Rift Manipulator, or its alternate name: Alternate Reality Gate. Unfortunately, Nin had no idea the function of this creation or what "The Rift" is, but he did know that nothing would be the same after he was done. He needed to know what this "NRM" was, but at what cost?

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: October 9, 2017

Time: N/A

Location: NILS, Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

It was done. The Universe was changed forever. Nin now knew what The Rift is, but at the same time, he wished he didn't. The Rift is a swirly green vortex in form but its function was what should be focused on. According to the blueprint, if the **Multi**verse is a house made of bricks and each brick is a separate alternate reality, or alternate Universe, then The Rift is the mortar that holds all those bricks together, or in Layman's terms: it is what holds the entirety of everything together. Also according to the blueprint, this gateway that Nin built was used to manipulate The Rift so that one could travel to these alternate realities, but it does have a few flaws, one of which is the impossibility of knowing where the destination. Then, there is, of course, the possibility of things from these alternate realities coming through. Fortunately, Nin took this into consideration, and took a precaution.

If the Rift is opened at all whether he is going through, or something else is coming through, large security doors made of ten feet of pure Ninjealeonium (which took quite a bit of his supply and forced him to create a process in which he could create his own which in itself is no small task) come up from the floor and surround the NRM so that whoever or whatever comes through can't get out of this containment. Then, the breach is scanned and once scanning is complete the doors require the verbal or mental command from Nin himself to disengage them, otherwise the doors will not open for any reason, not even if power is cut (somehow).

Nin also ran a few preliminary tests, the first was with an apple, with the apple entering The Rift without incident, but Nin had no way of knowing the fate of the apple. The second test was with a camera with accompanying audio sensor, and like the apple, it went through without incident, but when Nin tried to access the footage, there was no signal, which was to be expected really. Test three was with a small rover attached with a very thick wire to transmit the information, and much like the two previous tests went through without incident, but much like the camera, Nin received no information from the rover. When he attempted to retrieve it, he was unable to, even with the NS's strength modified to 100%, Nin actually had to unhook it from the NILS, and the moment he did, it was instantly sucked into the green swirliness. Needless to say, no more tests were performed, until Nin decided it was time for him to take the plunge himself.

* * *

><p>POV: Zurprize<p>

Date: October 10, 2017

Time: 7:00 A.M.

Location: NILS, Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

"So, is the NRM ready for transportation NinjOS?" thought Nin.

"Yes, sir, but do you have all the equipment required?" replied the AI.

"I should, but I'll double check, I can't risk leaving something important behind. Let's see surgically attached NS: Check, provisions in NISA: Check, NISA: Check, and portable NinjOS/Database storage device: Check. Affirmative, everything is in order," Nin thought.

"OK, _enabling recording module_, NRM Test One Point Zerois a go," NinjOS alerted him.

"OK, at time of recording it is 7:30 A.M. Tuesday, October 10, 2017. This test will be labeled NRM Test One Point Zero I will not accept the three previous tests as official tests, however they have been recorded and can be found along with all subsequent test logs in The Database containment room. In this test, I will make my first attempt at sending living matter through The Rift, the outcome of which I can only hope to be non-lethal. For reasons, quite obvious the NS will be pre-protracted, in the event that wherever I am transported is incapable of sustaining life. I will also apologize ahead of time for any distortions that may appear in this recording. If this recording is found by anyone, take heed of this warning: do not meddle in things should not know of. Now that all the preliminary statements are out of the way, I will now commence transportation in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . _Initiate_," Nin thought. He then stepped in.

* * *

><p>POV: Nin Eon<p>

Date: October 10, 2017

Time: 8:00 A.M.

Location: Unknown

Well, it appears I have not met an untimely demise at the hands of a green, swirly portal to alternate realities, but I am not quite sure if that is such a good thing. According to The Watch, I am on a different planet known as Minecraftia, and the line below that displays my test label, which now gives me the knowledge I needed for the function of these two lines. The first of which, must display the planet, or astral body, I currently reside on, the second line, however, gives the name of the reality I am in, or in this case, it seems to have taken the name of this test log.

Fortunately, almost no time has passed between entering the NRM and appearing here, the date has also not changed from October 10, 2017. From the recording you can see, that I have been transported to a world made up of nothing but cubes. However, if the camera has stopped working for whatever reason I will explain what I see.

First off, the cubes seem to make up everything around me; however, they do appear to make up the world like it should, for example: the cubes I am standing on appear as if they are made of dirt with the top third made of grass. When I walk around on said blocks the grass crunches beneath my feet as if it were real grass, however, it's perfectly flat. However, there does seem to be taller grass that sits on top of these 'grass blocks' these are not cubes but are four panels of grass made of squares that intersect in the center of the cube they reside on. I also see wildlife such as a cow, however, the 'animals' here are also made of three-dimensional figures. The Sun appears to be one giant square in the sky, while the clouds are varying shapes made of large cubes of itself.

My current position reveals that I am in some kind of forest as the amount of trees would suggest. The trees are equally strange as everything else, they have no branches, instead they are only made of a tall trunk of 'wood blocks' measuring four to six cubes tall, then at the top two cubes it is surrounded by 'leaf blocks' that seem to float in midair, except when a wind comes through, they do seem to sway, to some extent.

Returning to the matter of the Sun, it appears to be moving at an accelerated rate. As of this time it has already reached its zenith where as it was dawn when I initially arrived.

Unfortunately, a mistake on my part has just come to light: I have come here with no way of returning to my own reality. I must now find a way of surviving here for an indeterminate amount of time as I have only brought enough provisions to last one week. It seems the best course of action right now would most likely be to venture into the depths of this forest to search for possible sources of food and clean water after I have marked my starting position as a precaution for the small likelihood of The Rift reopening here.

I can only hope I survive this possible misadventure on the planet Minecraftia, or as I will possibly refer to it as 'Quadrilateral Expanse'.

* * *

><p>That'll do it for the first chapter of The Many Adventures of Nin Eon: Minecraft V2 if you stuck around this long, I applaud you. To tell the truth I hadn't meant it to be this long, as I was only expecting to type about three thousand words, but then I just couldn't stop, so it eventually turned into over six thousand.<p>

I thank all of you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and would appreciate if you could take a little more time to tell me what you thought of it. Next week's chapter should not be this long, but I cannot guarantee anything.

Also, as a little bonus, if you would like sneak peeks at what I'm currently working on, go check out my Tumblr zurprizebirthday or Zurprize's Stories and Stuff, I'd appreciate it. Well, until next time, keep partying you crazy partygoers and always remember to continue **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**


	2. Idiotic Forest

As it would currently appear, I've lost my old fanbase of somewhere around 5 people that had my story favorited and were following me. I hope to amass a larger fanbase this go-around considering this one will be finished, unlike last time. To any of you still reading this, I hope you liked last chapter, well of course you did otherwise you wouldn't be here now, would you? Well, I hope you continue to like it. Anyways, **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**

Disclaimer: Minecraft is property of Mojang AB

* * *

><p>POV: Nin Eon<p>

Date: October 10, 2017

Time: Approaching Dusk (By this world's standards)

Location: This Accursed Forest, Minecraftia, NRM Test One Point Zero

As it now approaches Dusk I still am fruitless (quite literally) in my search for food sources other than that cubey cow I saw earlier, and now it would seem that the cow has wandered to other pastures (possibly literally) and if that is true then I wish I had been there to follow it. I have also failed to find a source of clean drinking and bathing water, which is one of my higher priorities due to already having enough food for a week, that, if the need arises, I could ration to last much longer, but water, I cannot ration that. There is also the question of shelter, of which I have, again, failed at finding.

This has to be some kind of joke. No, that is simply just a tree defying physics. I know this as a fact for the reason that a cube of this tree is missing, and yet the upper section remains air-borne. This is simply put, annoying. I have come to know the laws of physics as integral parts of our reality and then all that information just crumbles to dust at the sight of a tree from the first alternate reality I visit. Ridiculous! However, that does provide the information I needed on the possibility of these cubes being destructible, as they seem to be blocks for a child's construction set type toy, such as LEGO.

I can now confirm that all, or at least some, of these cubes are breakable with minimal force. After repeated consecutive punches, the cube, with a sound that is different depending on the type, bursts into many particles with a shrunken version of itself remaining, which, upon moving in close proximity, immediately possesses itself and deposits itself in the NISA for safe keeping. How these blocks know that the NISA is capable of holding them is beyond my current knowledge.

I can also now confirm with much trepidation that I have somehow been stripped of all of my equipment excluding the NISA and the materials within. I feel it best to make a mental listing of all equipment removed, for posterity sake; the NS, NinjOS, and my shoes. The first of which astonishes me with the fact that it was removed with no pain on my part, if I have the chance to learn of the process I would surely take it. Second of which troubles me, for I know not how to occupy my loneliness without him. Third of which is not that much trouble except at some points when I step on a very pointy twig, or a rose with a considerable amount of thorns.

It is currently ten o' clock, according to this world's standards. It has been happening for a considerable amount of time starting at exactly eight o' clock when the Sun went down below the horizon, I've been hearing noises. No, not normal "ooh birds, cool," noises. It's more like "Holy crap, what was that," type noises. For example, I have been hearing this persistent hissing like sound that seems quite similar to what I believe a spider would sound like had it been about six meters long and wide. I am now quite frightened at the fact that could quite possibly be a possibility for the reason that I have yet to see an insect, or arachnid in this case, in this world.

As of now, I am now certain of my previous prediction of the size of this arachnid according to the fact that I am now being pursued by this large arachnid, which appears to be a large, black widow, but without the blatant hourglass on its posterior. The spider pursues me to no ends only stopping when it runs into a tree or similar large object. The spider seems to attack by lunging at its prey much like a cat would, it then uses this kinetic force to injure the target. However, from what I can easily observe from its behavior, it does not injure itself in any degree, no matter how much force it uses and no matter what it actually hits, whether it's a tree or myself. At this time, the spider has made contact with me only once, and I assure that it was not a wonderful experience due to size of the force the spider utilizes. I can now conclude that I would not enjoy being rammed into a second time.

It is now approaching dawn. The arachnid has been chasing me for the entire night, never once becoming disinterested in me, much to my disappointment. However, as Dawn now shows its face, the spider has ceased its pursuit. It's actually quite peculiar, considering the determination it had to catch me during the night. I have decided it in my best interest to make a hasty retreat back towards my starting point, for the time being at least.

* * *

><p>POV: Nin Eon<p>

Date: October 11, 2017

Time: Noon

Location: This Incredibly Irritating Forest, Minecraftia, NRM Test One Point Zero

I have been travelling back to my origin only to now realize that I have not eaten in over twenty-four hours, at least in this reality. I have also noticed that it could be possible that everything here is sped up along with the actual time as it seems that my body is syncing its internal clock with this reality, even my metabolism has changed so that I am hungry faster than I should be. However, there is one pro to this reality's changes, I no longer become tired in the sense that I am never drowsy, but I do become tired of being in this idiotic forest.

Something has occurred to me, if I am to ever survive here, I will need a map of where I've been. Once I have a map, this forest will be labeled as a landmark bearing the name "Idiotic Forest".

I am currently sitting on the ground, (not exactly) enjoying my incredibly small rations that I have given myself. However, as little as it is, it seems to fill me up more than it should, which as you may guess feels very peculiar. After finishing, I drink some of my water that has been stored in a cheap, plastic bottle. As I get up, I brush myself off and continue on my way, taking in the (quite bland) scenery as I walk.

I have found a chicken. It is quite a cute, blocky chicken, but it is still just a normal chicken in nature. However, when I stepped on some grass, in the process breaking it, I retrieved some seeds that seem to be used for growing some kind of crop, possibly useful for sustaining life, but that is not the purpose of giving attention to the seeds. The seeds seem to be a very tasty treat for the previously mentioned chicken as it seems that it really would like to consume them, possibly taking my hand with them if need be. I have decided to give the cute thing one of the seeds I currently have in my possession. It seemed to really like them on the basis that now it is emitting a strange heart shaped particle from its body. These particles seem to be a type of gas morphed into a heart shape as I cannot physically come into contact with any of them. I have also determined that it is purely aesthetic as it seems to have no purpose. Now, even though I have replaced the seeds into the NISA, the chicken continues to follow me. It seems really attached to me now, much like a pet dog.

Exclude the previous statements, the chicken, after ceasing to emit the particles, has decided to go its own way, paying me no heed as if I had never given it the seeds to begin with. However, before it left my company I noticed that it laid an egg, and after retrieving it, found it to be suitable for use in cooking. However, peculiarly, the chicken took no heed to me making off with its egg, not even looking angrily in my direction, or so I hope.

* * *

><p>POV: Nin Eon<p>

Date: October 11, 2017

Time: 10:00 P.M.

Location: Origin Point (In the Idiotic Forest), Minecraftia, NRM Test One Point Zero

It has once again rolled around to the tenth hour, and I have just returned to my origin point and I have no interest in getting chased through this forest for approximately nine hours, so I have taken a precaution. After learning that I have the ability to destroy these blocks, I had the idea "if I unable to discover a shelter, I could just construct my own". However, due mostly to my own bad timing, I have arrived at my least possible convenience. So, without proper materials, and without the time required to collect the materials, I decided my best course of action is to dig a small hole in the ground, deep enough for me to stand at my full height and still be able to cover it. Luckily, as I am not the tallest of people, but definitely not short standing at an impressive five feet, eight inches, I was only required to destroy three dirt blocks, the top layer and the two underneath for my cubbyhole.

I am currently huddled inside this small pocket in the ground with no source of light other than the small amount of light that makes its way through the dirt. I have decided it in my best interest to expand my current living quarters so that I am able to lie down. Now that there is sufficient room, I will now rest until morning.

* * *

><p>POV: Nin Eon<p>

Date: October 12, 2017

Time: Dawn

Location: Idiotic Forest, Minecraftia, NRM Test One Point Zero

I have just now awoken to sunlight wafting down into my shelter, alerting me of the new day beginning. As if sleeping on the cold hard dirt, three meters below the surface wasn't uncomfortable, I am now presented with the scent of fire, but it smells closer to what I predict burning, rotten flesh would smell like.

I am now presented with the challenge of standing, no matter how sore my muscles and bones feel, I am still forced to, at the very least, make an attempt at standing. Now that I am on my feet, I feel the incredibly irresistible urge to stretch and yawn. Now, I must leave my temporary shelter, collect enough materials for a new, more permanent shelter before night time, and construct said shelter.

I decided that currently the most readily available material is the wood from the thousands of trees that surround me. However, I know there must be a more efficient way of using the wood, but at the present I am not aware of it.

Wait a moment, this planet is called Minecraftia correct? Well, I am aware of the fact that I can "mine" these blocks, which leads me to the conclusion that I should be able to craft the materials I collect into better materials. I can only hope that my skills of deduction are on par.

My first idea for this "crafting" is the possibility of these logs to be broken down into more blocks that are more useful for construction. The only opposition I have to this idea is the fact that I have no idea how I would craft something, if I could. Of course, I would think that this world with the word craft in the name, that there would be some specific crafting function "built-in" already. If not, I'm not sure what I can do.

I've got it, well, by accident. I was testing theories and was placing my logs in a vain attempt at changing them into something else when I accidently dropped the rest of my logs on top of the one I placed and as I did a ghost image of another block appeared on the log directly to the right. The "outcome" looked incredibly similar to wooden planks, such as the ones used for flooring in some homes. When I tried to pick up these planks, instead of my hand going through it like I expected, it became solid the moment I made contact with the appearance of it. Upon retrieval of this new block, a new instance of it appeared where it had been before and the collection of my logs seemed to be lacking in one.

Now, from what I can gather from this experiment is that one log results in four "wooden plank blocks", which literally quadruples the usefulness of my collection of logs. Now, it occurs to me that if this worked, there must be other things I can craft.

I tested every combination of logs that I could, at least the ones that were possible in a four by four grid, but I found nothing else. However, when I used the planks in a four by four grid I got a strange "worktable" of sorts. It appears to have numerous tools such as axes and a hammer on the sides, but they are all incapable of being removed from the worktable itself. Be that as it may, I was able to identify a larger crafting grid of three by three on this new worktable, opposed to the four by four of the "worklog", it should provide me with many more crafting options. After discovering this increased crafting capability, I determined that I should research a way of creating something capable of holding the "recipes" for all my crafting.

* * *

><p>POV: Nin Eon<p>

Date: October 12, 2017

Time: 10:00 P.M.

Location: Idiotic Forest, Minecraftia, NRM Test One Point Zero

I realized much too late that I had spent the entire day attempting to discover new patterns to craft new objects, but the only item I was able to successfully discover was the recipe for sticks, which in my opinion should be a lot cheaper than having to use two planks stacked one on top of the other. No matter how much I wish I could continue my experimentation, I need to get into my temporary housing so I am not mauled to death by incredibly large arachnids, or the other possible creatures that lurk in the night. I take the best course of action as I run and hop into the "Safety Pocket" and close it up.

However, as I wait for sleep to take me the realization of another mistake on my part begins to weigh down on my shoulders: what could be happening in Manhattan? I'm not currently aware of the reason for this delay in realization, but for some reason as of late that has been happening quite often. However, to return to the topic at hand, have I condemned the city of Manhattan to a worse fate than myself, or is the flow of time so different between the realities that as days go by here, seconds go by there. Or could it be the other way around in that as days go by here, months go by there. This worries me more than what may become of myself. Until I return, the only thing I can be absolutely sure of is the necessity of my return for I fear that the "Boys in Blue" can't keep it the way I left it by themselves because once word gets out that I'm no longer there, crime will skyrocket compared to the pristine state that I left it in. Slumber is now beginning to consume me, so for now there is nothing I can do, but try my hardest to survive long enough to return home.

* * *

><p>POV: NinjOS<p>

Date: October 12, 2017

Time: 7:00 P.M.

Location: NILS, Manhattan, New York, United States of America, North America, Earth

I am not sure of how or why Nin and I were separated, to tell the truth it still perplexes me two days after. This fact does not worry me much as I know that Nin is perfectly capable of holding his own, even with minimal supplies. What I am truly distressed about is the condition of this city without him. _Idea:_ I could watch the Seven o' Clock News to monitor if Nin's absence has been noticed yet. _Access Camera: Living Room_, _Television: Begin Operation, Channel One_. Perfection: the Seven o' Clock News has just begun broadcasting, now to stand by until the program is complete or Nin is mentioned, whichever takes place first.

"Good late afternoon everyone, I'm Chad Maggleton here with the Seven o' Clock News, and tonight we have quite the grim announcement to make," the anchorman began. "As of late you may have noticed a lack in sightings of our mysterious hero, the Ninjealeon. Well, according to officials, the stealthy protector has not been seen in the last two days. The cause for this sudden disappearance is currently unknown, but we'd like to show you the clip from a security camera of the last time he was sighted," Chad continued, getting to the topic of Nin's disappearance much sooner than expected, although it should have been due to the large amount of popularity Nin had gained over the last three years that he had been in the city.

A clip began playing on its cue. It depicts a man in possession of a semi-automatic handgun of indeterminable make and model from the distance and quality of the camera. Later, a woman is seen walking into the alley, most likely by mistake due to attention given to the smartphone in her hands. After realizing that she was not where she thought she was, she turns to leave the alley only to be apprehended by the man. The man has his hand over the woman's mouth and the aforementioned firearm placed against the woman's left temple. Presumably, the man begins speaking to the woman, this is assumed as no audio is heard from the recording, but the man's mouth is moving. The man then places a muzzle type apparatus over the woman's mouth to ensure that she does not vocalize her distress. Then, the man pushes her against a nearby wall and begins forcefully removing her clothing. He then begins to grope the woman's breasts with one hand as he holds the pistol with the other. Then, presumably being unsatisfied, he proceeds to unzip his pants. This, however, is when Nin finally arrives.

Normally, Nin would have arrived much earlier, but at that particular moment he was working with very delicate equipment that he only had one shot with otherwise he would have had to restart the incredibly long and complicated process of getting to the point he was at. As he arrives, undetected of course, he is unseen by the camera, but instead, materializes directly behind the would-be rapist just as he was preparing to forcefully penetrate the unfortunate woman. However, just as he is moving to commit the act, Nin removes the gun from the man's left hand, throws it to the ground a suitable distance from the three, redresses the man, clutches his other hand, yanks him backwards and to the side, removes the Ninjealeonic Handcuffs, places them around the man's wrists, tightens them, and throws the man to the ground towards the opposite wall of the one the woman is leaning against, all at a speed that the camera had trouble capturing. Then, he removes the muzzle from the woman's face with extreme delicacy and provides her with sufficient clothing to recover the areas that were exposed. The police arrive immediately afterwards, to the scene with a man lying on the ground in Nin's specialized shackles not too far from a mechanical, robot-like humanoid and a woman with extremely generic clothing in some areas. Nin then expresses his gratitude for the officers' sudden arrival, and makes a statement that is captured by the camera: "Hello officers, I appreciate your brisk arrival, but I must be going now. Also, I regret to inform you that my small delay was entirely my fault, not Manhattan's horrible traffic," spoken by myself, obviously. Then, Nin dematerializes and the clip ends.

"So, we are aware of the lengthy nature of that clip, but we had to display it in its entirety for accuracy's sake. However, since then we have seen nor heard from the strange vigilante, and as of right now we request that everyone not panic and keep their hopes, we are not absolutely sure if it will return, but we can only have faith that it will. When we come back from commercials you'll get to find your favorite celebrity's trick for weight loss," afterwards the camera pans out and commercials begin playing. _Television: Halt Operation_. I am not sure what to make of this new information over the status of the public's faith in their Ninjealeon. However, currently there is nothing I am capable of doing except for attempting to retrieve Nin from wherever he may have been sent. I will now begin _Operation: Ninjealeonic Restoration._

* * *

><p>POV: Nin Eon<p>

Date: October 13, 2017

Time: Dawn

Location: Safety Pocket, Idiotic Forest, Minecraftia, NRM Test One Point Zero

I awake once again to the smell of burning flesh, or so I presume. I deduce that the best currently available option would be to leave the Safety Pocket and continue in my crafting experimentation.

I am now able to comprehend the inner workings of this crafting. When I place the materials in the slots on the crafting table, I am actually forming the object with the necessary materials required to make it. For instance, I have discovered how to make wooden tools by depositing the shaft, consisting of two sticks, in the bottom two rows of the middle column, and then I place the planks in the form of the head of the tool I'm creating. So far, I have created a shovel, a pickaxe, an axe, and a hoe. All are made of solid wood with the head and handle appearing to be joined at the atomic level. I have also found that these tools do serve a purpose. I've noticed that when breaking blocks that correspond with what the tool is meant for, the tool destroys the block much faster than by hand. However, the hoe serves a currently undetermined purpose, but I can only guess that it may have something to do with planting those seeds I obtained earlier.

In the process of finding out what tools break what cubes I have found that all blocks cannot be retrieved after destruction without the use of the proper apparatus. Stone cubes are one of such blocks as they can only be broken properly with a pickaxe.

Upon shattering the stone with my hand it only does just that with no output. Also, in the event that I am not utilizing the correct implement, the speed at which the block is broken is significantly slowed, which is a sort of early warning system. However, if the appropriate tool is utilized, the stone block will break at a much faster speed compared to hand, and when it is destroyed will result in a block that appears to be a mass of cobblestones loosely held into the shape of a cube, but under no circumstances will their bond dissolve.

With these cobblestones I discovered the recipe for a furnace which I assume is used to heat food, which also lead to the subsequent discovery of a chest that when placed next to another of itself, will merge into one larger chest, but then I am unable to place another chest directly next to it in any of the four cardinal directions. The chest is capable of storing stacks of blocks, items, and anything else placed inside, to a certain degree. The furnace on the other hand has two slots, one I assume to be for fuel and the other for the recipient of heat.

I have also found that if the planks in the recipes of the tools are replaced with cobblestone rather than wood, I am able to craft stone tools which utilize an extended durability and a slight increase in the rate at which their specific blocks are broken.

I am now attempting to create some form of self-defense for the fact that tonight I wish to combat the creatures that go bump in the night. Let me think . . . I've got it! If the other tools were made by recreating their image with these materials then a sword should also be possible as it fits into the time period I expect this world is in. Now to find out if my theory is right. OK, one stick at the bottom of the middle column and two in the middle of the left and right columns. Then, two cobblestones in the other two spaces of the middle column, and . . . nothing, hmm. Oh, take off the two sticks on the side, and voila, a stone sword. However, its efficacy is currently unknown, but I suppose I will have a chance to assess its capabilities tonight. However, until then I suppose I should prepare some type of light source that might allow me to actually see what I will be swinging at.

Tonight's going to be a much needed stress reliever.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I thought the cliffhanger was a fitting end.<p>

Announcement time: from this point onwards I will no longer have the set day of Friday for posting. However, I will still be posting solely at 8 P.M. EST. The reason for this decision is the stress of having a deadline was weighing too heavily on me and I felt I needed to complete it faster than I needed to because I didn't want to procrastinate and accidently miss the deadline. So, now I will post on any day of the week at 8 P.M. EST which for you could mean chapters sooner, or more likely, later. Anyways, if you want to know when I'm about to release a chapter follow my Tumblr: zurprizebirthday on which I post updates about my life, sneak peeks of what I'm currently working on whether it be this or something else, and the day before I post a chapter I will alert you of that fact. So, until next time keep moving **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**


End file.
